The present invention relates to a feeding device for feeding goods of the kind consisting of several layers or having a tendency to be separated into layers into a processing machine, especially for feeding pulp bales into a disintegrating machine in a direction substantially parallel with said layers.
When a bale of, for example, flake dried pulp is to be dry defibrated it is fed into a disintegrating machine disintegrating the bale into small fibre aggregates. When the bale is fed into the machine it meets with resistance because of the forces of the processing tools of the machine. This resistance can vary across the cross section of the bale which very easily results in a separation of the bale into layers, especially if the bale is of the flake type, this separation in turn resulting in varying feeding speeds at different portions of the bale section. In order to disintegrate the bale into small fibre aggregates having the same size and provide for the same disintegrated amount per time unit it is necessary that all portions of the bale are fed into the machine at the same speed. As the feeding resistance of the bale can vary in the direction of feeding it is not sufficient that the bale feeding force is constant as the varying resistance would thereby result in varying machining speed of different portions of the bale and the risk of damages to the tools of the disintegrating machine.
The present feeding devices for feeding goods of the kind mentioned above are complicated, have a tendency to functional disorders and fail in providing a uniform feeding across the whole cross section of the goods.